runescapefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Update:Patch Notes (26 February 2018)
The following fixes and tweaks have now been implemented. If you believe a change has not been documented, either in the patch notes or the news posts for this week’s update, please detail the change so that it may be added. As always, be sure to submit a bug report should you encounter a gameplay bug or graphical glitch in-game. ---- * The number of clue scroll slider puzzle scrambles has been reduced to improve solving times. This follows the 12th February update to slider puzzles. * Support monkey trinkets are no longer deleted when completing a floor when Dungeoneering. * The bank note button no longer appears as active after first using the function, then closing and re-opening the bank. * Players can save a preset named 'The Magister' again. * 'Active' has been renamed 'Activate' on the tooltip for the bank clean-up filter button. * Players will no longer receive the message 'You could not bank all items' when depositing all items into the bank with an active aura equipped. * 20/02, 12:00 UTC: Bank preset slots can now be dragged to reorder them. * A Treasure Trail collection log has been added to the Treasure Trail hub that tracks players' loot from every tier since tracking began on October 2nd, 2017. This functions much like the Boss collection log and can be used to quickly shout out players' progress and finds to various chat channels. * Clue scrolls are now completed when the casket is obtained, not when the casket is opened. This allows players to begin new clue scrolls before opening the caskets, and to save them up if desired. * Reward caskets (not puzzle caskets) now also stack. * Reroll progress is now given on opening caskets, as before. * A new set of options has been added to Gameplay settings under the heading 'Minigame settings'. The new options allow players to individually toggle whether they receive sealed clue scrolls from skilling or monster drops, and whether they see loot beams for clue scrolls. Guaranteed clue sources bypass this, such as the Aquarium, Skeletal Horror, Triskelion keys, or the Prosper perk. * Players can now trade down started and unstarted clue scrolls of a higher tier to a lower tier by swapping them with Zaida. This will clear any active progress on the clue being trading down from, where applicable. * All Zamorak, Saradomin, and Guthix wizards are attackable with left-click by default. There should no longer be any instances where a wizard cannot be left-clicked due to combat level changes in the Wilderness or due to familiars. * Drop options have been replaced with destroy options for all caskets, clue scrolls, challenge scrolls, scroll boxes, puzzle boxes and keys. Where applicable, the destroy message will indicate where to reclaim the item; however, in most cases the item cannot be reclaimed. * All existing clue scrolls that historically took players to the bandit camp in the Wilderness have been updated to point to nearby areas. * Clue scroll wizards and double agents are no longer familiar immune. * Clue scrolls are now dropped or looted as a new object called a 'Sealed clue scroll (difficulty)', which stacks and gives a new clue scroll of the same tier when opened. Players can only have up to one clue of each tier active at any one time, as before. There is a soft cap of 25 on sealed clues for each tier, but guaranteed sources bypass this. * Desert lizards are no longer aggressive to players who have completed Crondis' quest. * Feral vampyres are no longer aggressive to players who have been given Vanescula's blood mark. * Existing Treasure Trail cane rewards have been graphically updated. * Five new activity high scores have been added for lifetime clue scrolls completed of each tier. These can be accessed from the hiscores tab of the Community parent interface in-game, or from the hiscores page on the RuneScape website. * Instances on medium Treasure Trails where the target NPC continues talking after players are done on that step of the trail have now been fixed. * It is no longer possible to consume multiple emote skip tickets, as they require a second emote to be performed. * Four new teleport scrolls have been added to all clue scroll tiers that teleport players to the Lighthouse, the Clocktower, Gu'Tanoth entrance and to the Treasure Trail hub at the main Grand Exchange entrance. * Hard clue scrolls requiring an amulet of glory now accept any charged or uncharged variant. * Players wearing items can now use a costume-skipping ticket to bypass Uri's instruction for clues that require players not to wear any items. * Meerkat pouches now increase the scan range of scan clues by five paces. * Existing and future White Wolf Mountain scan clues have now been replaced with Menaphos scan clues. These have a range of 30 paces. * All dig locations for the Kharidian desert scan clue are now located east of the River Elid as intended. * An animation now players after selecting 'Scan' on a scan clue to indicate that the scroll is continually re-scanning. This graphic updates based on whether players are within double the listed range, or at any other distance. * Minor grammatical fixes have been made to the text on several emote clues. * Mud pies now always drop to the floor when thrown (where possible) instead of most of the time. Accidentally throwing pies at double agents should now be less of an issue. * New sliding puzzle images have been added to some of the hard and elite Treasure Trail puzzle boxes and puzzle caskets. For hard puzzles, the new images have replaced some of the old repeated images, but the old images have not been removed. * Upon first login after the update, players will be given Treasure Trail points based on their lifetime completed trails (since tracking began). Players can check their progress on completions for each tier via Quick-chat. * Players will be eligible to get one free sealed clue scroll on login from Zaida at the Treasure Trail hub by the Grand Exchange main entrance. The tier is decided based on the player's total level, ranging from easy to elite. * Gold Premier Club members are eligible to receive an additional free, sealed master clue scroll from either Zaida or the Vault Guardian for the first two weeks after the update. * The Saradomin, Zamorak and Guthix wizards from Treasure Trails have been graphically updated. * The Saradomin and Guthix wizards now wield staffs and only use their Dragon dagger special attacks if players are in melee range. * Sealed clue scrolls can now be obtained when Fishing, Mining, Woodcutting, or Diving, from most standard skilling activities. The tier of clue scroll players receive is weighted based on their level of the activity, with elites appearing at level 60 training methods and higher. There is always a 1% chance for a sealed elite clue to upgrade to a sealed master clue. * Several existing Treasure Trail rewards such as hats, masks and shirts have been made available in F2P. * Skip tickets have been created for the two new master puzzles and can be obtained from elite caskets or from Zaida's shop at the Treasure Trail hub. * Some old clue scroll hints have been updated or replaced to be consistent with the current game and environment changes. * The Elven Lands elite scan clue has been renamed to the Isafdar and Lletya scan clue to help differentiate it from the new Prifddinas scan clue. * The Gnome coach no longer gets stuck on a platform support and can now fully patrol the field without needing to resort to teleporting. * The Prosper perk still allows for an additional chance at a clue scroll while skilling, but now has a 1% chance of upgrading a sealed elite clue to a sealed master clue. * The Varrock elite scan clue now mentions that it also covers the Grand Exchange, for clarity. * The Kharazi jungle elite scan clue no longer has any dig locations inside or north of the Herblore Habitat; it is contained entirely inside the Kharazi jungle. The scan radius has also been reduced to 14 paces. * One of the easy clues has also been updated to correctly reference boxes rather than crates. * The basic versions of the Robin Hood hat, the ranger boots, and their recoloured versions, now all require one Defence and 40 Ranged to equip. * The sextant interface has been removed from Treasure Trails. Using the sextant option on a sextant or applicable clue scroll object now plays a short animation, then prints the player's coordinates as before. The sextant interface is still used in the Defender of Varrock quest as before. * The treasure chest in Player Owned Houses now has a fifth entry for Master tier clue rewards. This is also accessible via a bank like other costume room inventories. * Treasure Trail caskets have new graphics, and are coloured to match their tier. Sealed clue scrolls also match this new colouring. * Tweaks have been made to existing Treasure Trail drop tables, such as removing low-value seeds elite and improving coin values when failing to roll on certain rare rewards. * Basic coifs in clue scrolls are now referred to as studded leather coifs. * Upon completing a Treasure Trail, players now receive a message regarding total Treasure Trail points, in addition to the existing messages that shows total clues completed from that tier. * Uri and double agents from Treasure Trails have been graphically updated. * The type of Treasure Trail rewards broadcasted to world and friends has been standardised. * Wizards from Treasure Trails now teleport away when defeated, leaving some loot behind in the process (but no bones). * Yaktwee sticks are now configured as maces rather than swords. * Players can now obtain a second piece of Prifddinas worker attire if they have a piece keepsaked. * Players can now track their progress towards rerolls on all clue scroll tiers from an interface accessible from the noticeboard in the new Treasure Trail hub, or from the Treasure Trail collection log. * Players can now store up to three rerolls at once for each of the tiers by default. * Players now earn additional rerolls for each Treasure Trail tier with a new reroll token item obtained from caskets, or from Zaida's store at the Treasure Trail hub. * Zaida in the Treasure Trail hub now provides some basic information on where to obtain clue scrolls from each tier. * Zamorak wizards now only spawn when digging for hard Wilderness clue scrolls. Saradomin wizards will spawn when digging for any other applicable hard clue scrolls.